Love You More
by gillyuk84
Summary: Story of Bella admitting her feelings for Best Friend and her Room Mate Edward. Story hopefully alot better than the summary, come in and let me know!
1. Love You More

Love You More

By gillyuk84

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own anything to do with twilight it belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer

Rating: K+

Story Note: I haven't written in a while (almost a year) I have a story that I need to finish but wanted to ease myself back in to the twi fic world! Title is from a JLS song that is out right now - so if your in the UK and you haven't checked it out - do! Proceeds go to Children in Need! Let me know what you think, leave a review if you want or I am on twitter gillyhughes84.

**BPOV**

**I think I have been in love with Edward Cullen all my life. Okay well not all my life but the last 13 years of it. I've known him since we were both 15 and got partnered together in science. We bonded over our love of British rock bands and X Files. **

**After that initial meeting we went through the rest of high school and college together, sat through nights of studying and talking each other through our break ups. I have never told him how I felt during all that as I couldn't face the rejection and then the fact he would be out of my life forever. Now we are both 28 and sharing an apartment and have been doing since we left college. I work as an English Teacher and the local high school and Edward went on to finish his education to be a doctor and is now training at a local hospital here in Seattle. **

**Moving in with Edward has been the happiest and most depressing time. Happiest as I get to see him everyday, depressing as I had to see him bring girls home and go out on dates. Not that I didn't date though, I had my share of relationships. There was Mike - the endless sweating that carried on during our first date quickly made up my mind that there wouldn't be another, Tyler - who lasted three dates but who then proceeded to leave with our waitress at the end of the third date and left me to pay the bill (I know what a jerk) and then there was Jake. Jake lasted the longest only because he was the one that brought out some semblance of jealousy from Edward. Every time Jake picked me up Edward would, and I swear this is true, snarl. Which was pretty hot let me tell you. But me and Jake realised we would only be friends and went our separate ways, much to Edwards pleasure "you were too good for him" were his exact words as I recall. **

**Right back to my loving Edward, it was pretty hard not to. He is perfect, always attentive, there when I need to talk, knows how to cheer me up and make me laugh so hard tears stream down my face. It was my new years resolution to tell him how I felt, it was now June and way over due. For the first time in a long time we were both single at the same time. Now was the time to tell him before someone came along and pulled him away from me again. **

**I talked through my plan with Alice, she was my best girlfriend in the world and had been since the first day at college. She knew how I felt about Edward and was always trying to push me to tell him but I just couldn't. Until now. I had it all figured out, I was going to cook for Edward and have candles lit, soft music playing in the back ground and I was going to be wearing my little black dress and shoes that Alice had brought for me and that she said will "have Edward at my will and he will have the dress off before appetizers". **

**So here I was in a $300 dress, shoes that cost about double that and an apartment that looked like it was ripped from a Barry White video. Edward was due home any second and I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. Then I head the familiar jingle of his keys and the unlocking of the door. In he stepped in his green scrubs that made me go weak in the knees and his ruffled bronze hair that I wanted to run my hands through. **

**He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me, confusion written all over his face. I gave him my best smile and stepped towards him I was about to start my practiced speech when he started talking "god, sorry Bella are you expecting someone? Of course you are look at this place, sorry Ill just get changed and head over to the bar some people from work are going, I wasn't going to but now…." he drifted off towards his room while speaking, I could feel the panic rising in my chest. He thought this was for someone else. **

"**Edward wait" he turned around slowly before he got to his door "I'm not expecting anyone, I was waiting for you, this is all for you" He put the bag that was on his shoulder on the floor and walked back across the apartment so we were stood three feet apart. "Why did you do all this for me" the confused look was back and he ran his hand through his hair, a classic nervous Edward characteristic. "Because I wanted to do something special for you, because everyday I see you and I cant do what I want to do" I could feel the tears in my eyes - this is it its now or never "what do you want to do Bella" he says in a voice so low I could barely register it "When you walk through that door, or are just sitting on the couch or making tea I want to be able to kiss you and tell you that I love you, that I have been in love with you since you sat next to me in the science lab and that I love you more and more everyday, that it kills me to see you go out with other girls, that I want to be the one that you go to bed with at night and wake up with in the morning, the one you spend your life with" the tears were flowing from my eyes as I said this, my head bowed down so I couldn't see Edwards face and him formulating how he was going to let me down and tell me he was moving out.**

**During that time, unbeknown to me, Edward had closed the gap between us he put a finger under my jaw and lifted my head so I was looking in his bright green eyes. I couldn't say any more, I physically couldn't get any more out without risking my heart anymore. Then before I knew it he had both of his hands cupping my face. "Bella, I love you so much, so much that I don't think you can comprehend it. I want all of those things you just said and more. I cant believe I'm lucky enough to have you love me back. You have made me the happiest man on the planet right now and I promise to love you everyday of forever. If you will have me for that long" all I could see was his smile as he said that end part "yes Edward, I want you for that long" my hands gripped his waist as he lowered his lips to mine. **


	2. Everybody in Love

Everybody in Love

By gillyuk84

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own anything to do with twilight it belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer

Rating: K+

Story Note: I really enjoyed writing the BPOV that I decided to do an EPOV to finish it off. Hope you enjoy! Also Title is a nod to JLS again

EPOV

I think I have been in love with Bella Swan all my life. Okay not my whole life but the last 13 years. Ever since that fateful day when we were 15 and we got partnered in science, we quickly became best friends after we discovered we had many mutual interests. I wouldn't have survived the rest of High School or College without her, hell I don't think I would have lived to be 28 without her taking care of me. I couldn't believe my luck when she agreed to share a flat with me after she graduated college and as I finished my education so I could train to be a doctor. She was currently a Teacher at a local High School and I couldn't have been more proud of her achieving her goal. I've tried not to be in love with my best friend, I have a long list of ex girlfriends to prove that., but none of them could ever hold a candle to my Bella. Id bring them back to the apartment after I had been out with them but once I got there I just sat and had coffee with them and then put them in a taxi, if I did anything else it felt like I was cheating.

Living with her had its ups and downs, the ups when I got to spend nearly all of my free time being with her and then downs were when she went out with other guys, it nearly killed me every time. Luckily most didn't last, until Jake turned up. He was an ass. Id seen him around a few times when I had been out and he was draped over any girl that would give him the time of day. When he turned up to pick her up for a date I would literally snarl, it took me all my will power not to go over and tear her out of his arms and pull her in to mine. When she told me they had broken up, I could have done a happy dance in the front room instead I pulled her close and told her that she that she was always to good for him anyway.

I couldn't risk telling her how I felt, I'd lose her forever. I made a pact with myself to tell her how I felt at New Years, its now June and I've been too chicken to do anything. Our mutual friend Alice kept pushing me saying I might be surprised if I do tell her, I had no idea what she meant by that but I couldn't help but think the surprise would be Bella moving out.

I was thinking about telling her when I got home from work tonight, I was going to make her dinner and sit her down and just tell her. 'be a man Cullen' I kept repeating to myself. When I got in the apartment my knees nearly gave out under me. Bella was stood there looking possible more beautiful than ever, if that is even possible. She had a black dress on that made me want to pull her to me and kiss her senseless. That's when it hit me, Bella was expecting someone tonight. Only in my wildest dreams would this all be for me. There were candles lit everywhere, dinner on the table and soft classical music playing from her Ipod. "god, sorry Bella are you expecting someone? Of course you are look at this place, sorry Ill just get changed and head over to the bar some people from work are going, I wasn't going to but now…." I tried to talk as quickly as possible and make my way to my room. That's when she started speaking, she told me that it was all for me. I had to do a double take. I dropped my things and made my way over to her just stopping a little way away so I could try and take in everything that was about to happen "Why did you do all this for me" confusion swept over me.

She started to speak again, words that I had dreamt of hearing "When you walk through that door, or are just sitting on the couch or making tea I want to be able to kiss you and tell you that I love you, that I have been in love with you since you sat next to me in the science lab and that I love you more and more everyday, that it kills me to see you go out with other girls, that I want to be the one that you go to bed with at night and wake up with in the morning, the one you spend your life with" tears were flowing out of her eyes and she bowed her head down when she had finished. I made my way over two her and lifted her head so that I could look in to her eyes. I cupped her face and wiped away the tears that were making there way down her face "Bella, I love you so much, so much that I don't think you can comprehend it. I want all of those things you just said and more. I cant believe I'm lucky enough to have you love me back. You have made me the happiest man on the planet right now and I promise to love you everyday of forever. If you will have me for that long"

She took a beat and answered with what is possibly the best sentence I had ever heard "yes Edward, I want you for that long" after that there was only one thing I could do, lower my lips to hers and try and show her how in love with her I am.


End file.
